Another Sad Fic
by dragonslayer123
Summary: *Songfic* A songfic to the song 'Another Sad Song' from 'The All American Rejects.' If you have heard the song then you know what its about. Just read it, im not good at summaries and if i tell you anything about it i'll ruin it. So just read it to find o


(A/N: This is a songfic to the song 'Another Sad Song' by 'The All American Rejects.' Not many fics out there that are songs by them, ne? Or atleast I haven't seen any. Oh yea, THIS THING HERE DOESNT HAVE SPELL CHECK AND IM A BAD SPELLER. SO DONT MIND THE BAD SPELLING.)  
  
Another Sad Fic.   
  
~One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world~  
  
A fifth grade Inuyasha looked at his new girlfriend/best friend, Kikyou. (Dont hate me. Just wait.) They had finally gotten together--after a lot of persuading from their friends, Miroku and Sango.   
  
~Time goes by, secrets rise~   
  
It has been about six years since they got together. Inuyasha was sitting at the lunch table with Miroku the lech, Sango the tomboy of the school, and Kikyou's little sister Kagome. Kikyou had left to 'go to the bathroom.'   
  
~*~  
  
Kikyou looked around the dark closet, "You sure that this is ok. What if we get caught?"   
  
Naraku smiled. "We won't trust me."   
  
Kikyou giggled. "Don't worry, I do." She walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck.   
  
The window on the door 'fogged up.' If you catch my drift.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kikyou has been in the bathroom for quite a while." Miroku mused.  
  
"Yea." Everyone nodded.  
  
"What do you suppose happened to her?" Sango asked him.   
  
"Do you think that maybe it go stuck so she--"   
  
"MIROKU!!!" Everyone yelled.   
  
"Or maybe is deep in thought--"   
  
"MIROKU!!!!"   
  
"Or maybe--"  
  
"MIROKU, SHUT THE FUCK UP WE'RE EATING!!!"  
  
"Sorry. . .I was just trying to lighten the mood."  
  
~One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
  
She'd take it back, if she only could~  
  
Kikyou walked out of the closet looking like here clothes were just thrown on. (and they just might have been.) The bell was about to ring to tell people that it was about time to put their lunches up and go back to class.   
  
Kikyou walked over to the lunch table and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. He smiled up to her and patted the seat next to him. Kikyou shook her head. "I think we should break up. We've been together so long, and I'm starting to get board. We are through. Good-bye."   
  
She felt a little bad for breaking it to him that way, but, that was life. She looked back once at his face and felt even worse. She wished that she could take back the harsh words and replace them with softer ones. Tears brimmed her eyes but quickly vanished when she saw Naraku.   
  
~All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
  
She's gone  
  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
  
The door is closed and you wish you could be  
  
Alone with you, alone with me  
  
What can I do, I can not breath  
  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
  
Alone with you, alone with me.~   
  
Inuyasha was shocked when Kikyou broke up with him. He even forgot to breathe. Miroku hit him on the back when he turned blue. "Dude," he comented. "that was harsh."   
  
"Yea." Sango piped up. "No offence Kagome, but, your sister's a bitch."   
  
Kagome sat there sipping her milk calmly, stopping only for a second. She lowered her milk carton. "You just noticed?" She asked calmly.   
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up to his eye level and started shaking her. "She's gone. What did I do wrong?! You're her sister! Tell me!" Kagome looked at him calmly and put her hands on his. . .then. . .she spit the milk that she was about to swallow, before he rudely grabbed her, at him. His shoulders slumped and he dropped her, with a thud, to the ground.  
  
~Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
  
Last date. she cries, whispers, goodbye  
  
She walks once more, out that door~   
  
Inuyasha sat down at his next period. He couldn't believe it, his best friend, the woman he loved, cheated on him with that slime ball. He looked over at Kikyou hugging Naraku's arm. Discusting.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if they were on their last date and she had been a little sad. Then started crying as she ran out the door. Yea. That would have worked out nicely. Better than the 'I'm bored of you.' routine.   
  
~All the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
  
She's gone  
  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
  
The door is closed and you wish you could be  
  
Alone with you, alone with me  
  
What can I do, I can not breath  
  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
  
Alone with you, alone with me.~  
  
A hand made itself known on Inuyasha's shoulder and a peice of paper appeared on his desk. He looked over at Kagome and she smiled warmly at him. He looked at the paper. 'I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you. But Kikyou was blackmailing me. '  
  
He read the note.  
  
'You knew?!'  
  
'I said I was sorry.'  
  
'What was so important that you couldn't tell me? I thought that you were my friend.'  
  
'I can't tell you, and we are.'  
  
The bell rung and Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the class, not talking to eachother.  
  
~Please stay, don't go away  
  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
  
Stay, don't go away  
  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
  
what can I do?~  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou at her locker. He slammed it shut, forcing her to look at him. His eyes pleaded with hers.  
  
"Please dont leave me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't leave me. You belong with me, not that slime ball Naraku. I don't think that I can live without you."  
  
"Look Inuyasha, leave me alone. We are over. And NEVER I repeat NEVER, call Naraku a SLIME BALL!" Kikyou turned from him quickly, her hair hitting him in the face. He stood there looking like an abandond puppy.   
  
  
  
~Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do  
  
I can not see, alone with, alone with...  
  
Alone with you, alone with me  
  
What can I do, I can not breath  
  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
  
Alone with you, alone with me~  
  
Inuyasha sat looking missarable on the steps of the school after it had been let out.   
  
Kagome watched him sitting there, looking so adorably lost. She walked over to him and plopped down next to him. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, which surprised them both. "I know you're sad," Kagome started. "But, if you want, I'll help you through it. I also know that you loved her a lot, and when she broke up with you it hurt you. But you should also know that we are all here for you."   
  
"Kagome--"   
  
"Shhh. . . You always mess things up when you talk. Don't say, 'I don't want your pity.' I'm not pitying you."  
  
"I wasn't--"   
  
"Yes you were. I know you. That's exactly what you were going to say."   
  
"No it--"   
  
"Stop trying to deny it. That's excatly what you were going to say." Kagome laughed and lifted her head to look at his face. He never would admit it when someone else was right.   
  
He crossed his arms and looked away. "Feh!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Come on, dog-boy. Time to leave. You'd think that you'd wanna get way from this place."   
  
"Yea. Let's go."   
  
~~  
  
(A/N: Well how'd ya like it? Its my first song fic. So please be nice.) 


End file.
